Data centers include various types of computer systems and associated components used to provide various services such as, for example, cloud computing, telecommunications, online retail sales, streaming video, and data storage. Generally, data centers include different types of servers in server racks. Parameters important to data center operation include uptime, reliability, and performance. Generally, data center performance is related to optimizing the configuration of each server rack to have an optimal focus and to optimizing the location of the various server racks. Generally, data centers offer many different types of services, and the optimal server rack placement and configuration may change over time. Generally, data center performance is optimized by configuring and locating racks to meet performance requirements over a long period of time, such as a year, rather than for one particular short period of time such as a week or a day or a portion of a day.